


You want me to stay

by Hotgitay



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Luther wants Chris to stay





	You want me to stay

“You leaving me”His darker lover teased him 

“Only for a little bit”Chris said to Luther 

Luther sighed his eyes lightened he looked sad when he realized Chris meant what he said 

“I’ll be back”Chris promised him he pressed a kiss to the palm of Luther’s hand 

Luther looked up into his eyes “I’ll be waiting for you handsome”

“You can have me all to yourself once I return good as new”Chris caressed his cheek

“You could stay you know”Luther suggested to him 

“You want me to stay?”Chris asked him 

Luther nodded and Chris kissed him on his lips “I’ll stay if that’s what you want”

“Thank you”Luther whispered softly

Chris held him closely Luther rested his head against his chest 

“I love you”Luther said into the fabric of Chris’s shirt 

”love you too Luth”Chris replied


End file.
